Cherry Twisted Silk
by Vi-chan
Summary: Nagi and Omi...shounen-ai sweetness ^_^ the first fic i've ever written that's like this! eee! it's yaoi, obviously, but not all dirty and such ^_^ just enjoy!


Cherry Twisted Silk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Cherry Twisted Silk  
  
Author: Vi-chan  
  
E-mail : sakaivi@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Romance, shounen-ai  
  
Pairings: Nagi x Omi (of course!)  
  
Rating: I don't think it's quite NC-17…so I'll say R  
  
Warnings: This has yaoi in it, or rather shounen-ai. Don't like? Don't look!  
  
Notes: Omi and Nagi are meant to be a bit older in this fic, suggesting they've been dating for a while. And it's after both assassin groups have disbanded, so yeah ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I like to pretend, I don't own Weiß or Schwarz, or anything connected to them. I make no profit from this, as much as I'd like to do that too, and yeah, I don't have permission to do this but, hey. Kays, I'm done now. Just read and enjoy! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched him intently.  
  
His hair caught the light from the dim lamp. His skin glowed in the light from the moon filtering in through the window. His breaths came in quiet rasps. The chill air from outside crept in through a small opening in the window. I could see him exhale, like little tendrils of smoke that curled out of his lips.  
  
I delicately ran my finger down his cheek. It was cold and smooth, just like that of porcelain doll. He's beautiful, I thought to myself. He's so perfect, so untainted. I smiled to myself. He may appear perfect, but on the inside, he was just as jaded as I was. That didn't matter. He made me feel…pure, like what I did wasn't as bad as I continued to think. What made things better for me, was the fact he was mine.  
  
He didn't belong to another soul in the world, there was only me. I wouldn't let anyone else take him from me, and I had told him this early that evening. I held him against my own body, feeling the rapid beat of his heart against my palm. I was so gentle with him, like he was made of glass. I was afraid that if I held him too tightly, he'd break in my arms, or he'd be whipped away in the next gust of cool wind.  
  
He laughed when I told him this. His laugh was like the pealing of little bells. He made me smile, made me warm inside. He told me that he was afraid of breaking me. I held him tighter and buried my face in his soft hair. He wrapped his arms around my body, sighing and lightly scolding me for being so thin. I felt him slip a hand up the back of my shirt. His hands were warm, he was always warm. That worked out for us both, because I seemed to be always cold.  
  
He pulled away from me for a minute, hesitantly grasping my hand between his. I looked away from him. Even with everything he'd said, every hug he'd given me, every kiss we'd shared, I still doubted in this relationship. He went to say something, but stopped. My body tensed. I had a feeling that what he was going to say wasn't what I wanted to hear. He asked me to look at him and I turned back slowly, my eyes set on the ground between us.  
  
Now, I've never been one to cry. With everything that I'd gone through in my life, crying never seemed to be an option for me. You'd just grin and bear it, take it in stride. But if there was any time I may have cried, it would have been then. Instead of telling me what I thought he was going to say, he cradled my chin in the palm of his hand. I gave into his touch and softly rubbed my cheek against his hand. He leaned in closer, he whispered that it didn't matter what anyone else thought, that he loved me, and that was all I needed to know.  
  
I went to say something, but I was halted by his lips pressing against mine. I loved the way he kissed me. He had this…system of kissing someone. First, he'd press his lips against mine, then slowly, so slowly parting my lips with his own. His fingers wandered to the bottom of my shirt and began tugging it up my body and over my head. He threw it to the side; still we were intent in the kiss. He gently pushed me back, forcing me to prop myself up on my elbows. He leaned in further, practically on top of me.  
  
His index finger ran down my chest and I shivered under his touch. He hooked his finger onto the waist of my pants and tugged at them. I pulled my knees up a bit to steady myself and spread my legs a little. He undid my pants and slid his body between my legs. He stopped kissing me for a moment while he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my chest.  
  
My heart was beating so quickly; I wondered why he'd stopped. I wanted him to go on, my body ached for his. He looked up at me, azure eyes flashing in the poor lighting of the room.  
  
' Do…do you want this? ' He asked me. Did I want this? Did I want this?! I pushed him back, somewhat violently, onto the floor, my hands clenched around his shoulders, his body between my legs. I licked his neck and up his cheek and whispered in his ear that I wanted this, very much.  
  
Soon, his clothes, and what remained of mine, were shed and thrown aside.  
  
He was positioned with his legs straight out in front of him beneath me. I sat back and looked at him, my eyes roving over his entire body. I noticed that while I was marveling over him, the tip of his finger upon which he had been sucking was gradually travelling up the inside of my thigh. I giggled and asked what he was doing. ' You'll see. ' He smiled and looked at me from under his eyelashes.  
  
I gasped when I felt his finger touching me. I hadn't been touched like this ever. Not by anyone, I never trusted anyone to enough to let them get this close to me. I was always scared of someone touching me like this, with all the stories I heard everywhere.  
  
With him it was different. I trusted him with my life. I let my body become looser, more relaxed. I became used to his touch. I spread my legs a little further apart, and he gently slipped his finger inside me. I tilted my head back and let out a soft moan.  
  
' Are you all right? You want me to stop? ' His voice was edged with concern. I flicked my head back up, my hair flinging in front of my eyes. ' If you stop, ' I began. ' I'll…I'll cry. ' It sounded so silly. But I knew he wouldn't let me cry, he most certainly didn't want me to cry, and I most certainly didn't want him to stop.  
  
I parted my legs a bit more as he slipped a second finger inside me. A tiny jolt was sent through my body; it wasn't used to such a sudden intrusion. His fingers stretched me with slight scissoring movements. I moaned and little tears began to well in the corners of my eyes. It hurt. Regardless of how much I wanted this, of how gentle he'd be, of how good it felt, it still pained me.  
  
He withdrew his fingers from inside me and pulled himself up. ' You ready? You're sure? ' He raised an eyebrow at me. I leaned in and kissed him. ' I'm positive. '  
  
He held my body against his own. My legs were wrapped around his waist, my arms hung loosely around his neck. His hands with his thumbs pressed firmly on the inside of my thighs were carefully pushing my legs apart. He thrust inside me and I pulled my body closer to him, impaling myself upon his hardened length.  
  
He tilted his head slightly and started kissing my neck. I loved it when he kissed my neck, it was just an area of my body that was often neglected and him demonstrating affection on it was an extreme turn on. The fact of him doing it while we made love made it all the more erotic.  
  
I could feel his breath on my neck and collar as he panted heavily.  
  
' I…I…Oh God, I'm gonna come…' I heard him say huskily as he muffled out a moan in my shoulder. I bit my lip and arched my back as I came too. For a while we just knelt there, panting and leaning against each other. My body, thighs especially, seemed to be pulsating, like a light throbbing. I pulled his head down onto my chest and felt his lips curl into a smile against my skin.  
  
' Your heart's beating so quickly.' He commented. All I could do was smile, I felt so floppy and tired from it all. He snuggled against me, arms around my waist. I pulled him up close to my own body for warmth and just to be closer to him. I noticed goose bumps appearing on his skin and using my powers for the first time in a while, guided a sheet towards us and with invisible hands, draped it around Omi's body and mine.  
  
I smiled from under lidded eyes at Omi as he made a fine tracery of lines on my side with his finger.  
  
' That tickles, you know. 'I said as I tangled my fingers in his honeyed hair. ' Mhmmm…' He replied vacantly. ' I love you, you know. ' He continued to drawn fine patterns of swirls on my side and led them down my hip.  
  
' I love you more. ' He pouted at me when I said that. ' No, there's no way that's possible. You know that I love you more. ' Omi knelt up and looked at me from beneath his bangs. ' Nah-uh…' I mumbled and leant in to kiss him, nipping a bit at his bottom lip. ' I love you more. '  
  
Sighing, he curled back up into my lap. ' I'm not going to argue with you, but it doesn't mean I agree with you. ' I felt him circle my belly button with the tip of his tongue and I sighed, full of warmth and contentment. ' All right. We'll finish arguing in the morning. ' I started to run my fingers through his hair again. I saw Omi close his pretty blue eyes and mumbled ' I don't think so…you're mouth is going to be awfully preoccupied in the morning, Nagi-kun. ' I saw him flash me little grin before I felt him slip into a deep slumber.  
  
I watched him intently.  
  
His entire body glowed like he was some kind of celestial being in the flickering candlelight. I silently prayed that this night would carry on just a bit longer, just this night. The breeze from the chill winter air wove its way into the room and engulfed us both. The room smelt strongly of vanilla oils, incense and fire from the candles. It also smelt like strawberries and to me, I had always thought of strawberries being Omi's signature scent. The musky scent of sex hung in the air and entered my nostrils as I breathed in deeply of our surroundings.  
  
My eyelids drooped, and my head felt heavy with thoughts, questions and utter tiredness.  
  
' Good night, Omi…I love you.' My words slipped out of my mouth and I gave into my own subconscious, letting my questioning mind dissolve into nothingness.  
  
And, as I could feel myself falling asleep, my fingers were entwined in his hair, like a coil of  
  
cherry twisted silk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
